This invention relates to window-washing apparatus and, more particularly, to easily and safely stored apparatus for cleaning glass comprising, a bottle of a resiliently squeezable material, the bottle having a first opening therein in a wall thereof through which liquid cleaning solution can be poured into the bottle and a second opening therein in a wall thereof through which liquid cleaning solution contained therein can be forced out by squeezing the bottle, the first opening being contained within a threaded neck in an end wall of the bottle; the second opening being contained within a button protrusion in a sidewall of the bottle; sealing means for removably sealing the first opening, the sealing means comprising a threaded cap sized to theadedly engage the threaded neck; valve means disposed in the second opening for allowing liquid cleaning solution contained in the bottle to exit the bottle through the second opening only under pressure created by squeezing the bottle; an elongated plastic member having a sponge disposed along one edge thereof and a squeegee blade disposed along another edge thereof, the plastic member having at least one bore therein communicating between a place of attachment and the sponge; attaching means for attaching the plastic member to the bottle with the place of attachment disposed adjacent the valve means to received liquid cleaning solution emerging therefrom and with the plastic member and the sponge and squeegee blade thereof aligned with a longitudinal axis of the bottle, the attaching means comprising a socket in the plastic member sized and shaped to sealably mate with the button protrusion; a protective shield disposed over the sponge and the squeegee blade; and, clip means extending from the protective shield on opposite longitudinal edges thereof for removeably holding the protective shield onto the bottle.
The washing of windows is a chore that most people hate because of the inconvenience involved. In large commercial buildings the washing of windows is a never-ending task. Fortunately, it is easy in such applications to employ large tools that do the job quickly and efficiently. A bucket of water coupled with a brush and squeegee has long been the preferred approach.
In smaller applications such as around the home or the windows of an automobile, it is generally not practical to employ such an approach--particularly on interior windows. Automobiles, in particular, pose a problem when designing equipment for window washing. It used to be that filling stations washed the windows of a patron's car when the car was being filled with gasoline. Such service disappeared along with checking the oil and the air pressure in the tires in favor of so-called "self-service" stations. In some self-service stations, there is still a bucket of water near the pumps along with a small, hand-held window cleaning device such as that depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2. There is a handle 10 for grasping on one end. On the other end, there is an elongated sponge 12 on one side and a squeegee blade 14 on the other side. The sponge 12 typically has a non-scratching cover on it to aid in removing stubborn spots on the glass. The user simply dips the sponge 12 and squeegee blade 14 into the bucket, rubs the sponge 12 over the glass to wet it and remove stuck-on objects such as bugs, and then uses the squeegee blade 14 to wipe off the water in the typical manner. The big problem is that more often than not, the station does not provide such service, someone has removed the cleaning device from the bucket, the bucket is empty, or the cleaning device is in such poor condition from frequent use and mis-use that it can not be used effectively to clean glass. Moreover, it is not uncommon for the windshield in particular to become quite dirty long before the next trip to the gas station is due. To aid in this problem, some people buy a device like that of FIGS. 1 and 2 and keep it in their car. All too often, however, there is no source of water when cleaning is required or the device becomes mis-shapen and virtually useless from having packages, and the like piled upon it where it has been thrown onto the back seat or floor following its last use. Of course, one can always store a bottle of spray window cleaner and a roll of paper towels in the car; but, that too is subject to the same damage and even greater space considerations.
In an attempt to solve the foregoing problems of window washing, the bottle 16 of FIG. 3 was introduced into the prior art. The bottle 16 is a standard plastic bottle filled with a windowcleaning solution and has a sponge 12 and a squeegee blade 14 mounted across the cap of the bottle so that the bottle 16 acts as the handle 10 of the above-described apparatus of FIGS. 1 and 2. A hole in the cap of the bottle 16 communicates between the inside of the bottle 16 and the sponge 12. By squeezing the bottle 16, a quantity of the cleaning solution is forced into the sponge 12 to be used in cleaning a window. Unfortunately, while filled with good intentions, the window-washing bottle 16 of FIG. 3 has too many problems to make it more than a temporary fad item. Sitting on a shelf, it does not have too many problems. One major problem, however, is that it is not much good sitting on a shelf. What is desired is something that can be put into the glove compartment of an automobile, for example. The cap of the bottle 16 is typically provided with a removeable sealing disk that covers the hole in the cap when the device is not in use. The constant removal and replacement of the disk is inconvenient; so, it is quite often removed the first time and discarded. In sitting on the shelf thereafter in its intended upright position, the cleaning solution slowly evaporates. In the more typical situation where the bottle 16 is laid on its side or is knocked over, the cleaning solution quickly evaporates through the saturated sponge. It also runs all over. In the case where the bottle 16 has been put into the glove compartment of an automobile, the contents are damaged by the liquid cleaning solution. This is rare, fortunately, only because the large T-shape presented by the bottle with the sponge 12 and squeegee blade 14 attached does not lend itself to fitting into the typical glove compartment of today's automobiles along with all the other items that are stored therein. Regardless of where it is stored, the user is quite likely to find that the sponge 12 has been flattened and the plastic of the squeegee blade 14 has been bent and dented so as to leave streaks the next time it is removed for use.
Wherefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a combined bottle, sponge and squeegee blade which is convenient to store and use.
It is another object of this invention to provide a combined bottle, sponge and squeegee blade which does not require the removal and replacement of sealing apparatus each time it is used.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a combined bottle, sponge and squeegee blade which resists leaking of the cleaning solution stored therein.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a combined bottle, sponge and squeegee blade which resists damage to the sponge and squeegee blade during storage thereof between uses.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combined bottle, sponge and squeegee blade which provides a small shape which is convenient to store in glove compartment and similar places between uses.
Other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.